Full Of Surprises
by AlexPrinceAlex
Summary: Bruce Wayne is no longer Batman. When the Joker ascapes from Arkham he knows who Batman is and now he can't stop himself from seeing him.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne is no longer Batman. When the Joker ascapes from Arkham he knows who Batman is and now he can't stop himself from seeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne just came home to his mansion. His been out late whit some girls at a party. Ever since he quit being Batman his been trying to keep up whit his playboy image. Now when he got al time in the world. Bruce got everything. A big mansion, a good job, a lot of money, a butler, more girls then he can count but still it just isn't enough. He don't know why. Shouldn't he be happy where he is right now?

Bruce walks to his room. He looks at the clock. It's almost 3 o'clock. His not that sleepy yet. The only reason he left the party was because it was boring. Bruce steps into his room. He closes the door and turn on the lights. Then he freezes. On the other side of the room there is a man sitting on a chair. He got curly blond hair and a blue shirt whit stripes.

"Hi" says the man and starts giggle. Bruce know exactly where his heard that giggle before. The man stands up and pulls out a knife from his pocket. Bruce backs up only to be pushed into the wall. The man is smiling in front of him pressing him harder to the wall.

"How did y..." he puts the knife over Bruce's lips.

"Shh playboy, you don't want me to eh, hurt you do you?" he almost whispers.

Bruce have no idea how the Joker could have escaped from Arkham. Since he haven't seen it on the news yet he most have done it recently. So why did he have such a hurry to come here? Do he know that Bruce Wayne is Batman? And if he does is he here to kill him? There is to much question running through his head. And it was really wired seeing the Joker whit no makeup. He looks so much younger and handsome. The scars where still in place though so Bruce was sure it really was him.

"Now I understand that you have a lot of questions" Joker says and licks his lip. Bruce only nodes his head careful so the knife won't hurt him. The Joker giggles and whispers in Bruce's ear.

"I know who you are Batman, I've known for a while, I realized it when I did some thinking back at Arkham and I must say" he pauses to look in Bruce's eyes.

"You couldn't be more perfect" the Joker takes away the knife in his pocket. Whit one arm on Bruce's hip and one behind his head he presses there lips together. Bruce can't believe this is happening. This is to much for his brain to process. First of al the Joker know his Batman and second the Joker is kissing him! It takes 5 seconds for him to react. He pouches away the Joker and wipe of his lips whit his hand.

"You crazy maniac!" he growls whit his Batman voice and spits on the floor. The Joker burst in laugh.

"I always bring out the Bat in you" he says smiling. Bruce is filled whit anger. He don't know what to do.

Bruce gets ready to punch the Joker whit his fist but for the first time Joker avoids it. He tries to punch the maniac again but Joker grabs his arms and pulls him to the floor. Bruce lands on his back whit the Joker on top of him. He pins down Bruce's arms making him unable to move. Joker is in full control of the situation and he is enjoying it. Seeing Batman struggle under him makes him laugh.

"Looks like I'm in charge tonight" he says and looks into Bruce's eyes smiling. When Bruce sees that smile he stops struggling. The Joker doesn't look like a crazy maniac as usual. No he looks different. More human. He can't stop looking at him. The Joker is so different. He always makes Bruce feel so many emotions. Anger, sadness, craziness, humiliation and now it's like the time stopped. They look into each other's eyes for a minute until Bruce breaks the silence.

"What do you want from me?" the Joker leans closer to Bruce. He can feel Jokers hair against his chin.

"I want you" he replies and starts kissing him again. Bruce don't know how to react. The Joker is playing whit his mind and he just want to get out of it. When the Joker slips his tongue in Bruce's mouth he takes the opportunity and bites it the hardest he can.

"Ahw!" he screams. The Joker sits up and holds his hands over his mouth. In a second Bruce pulls him off. He can hear the Joker laugh in pain.

"Oh you are just full of surprises" he giggles. Before Bruce can stand up he feels a hand grab his hair. The Joker slams Bruce's head to the wall.

"Master Bruce is everything alright?" they can hear Alfred walk to the room. The Joker turns Bruce's head facing him.

"Well it looks like when're gonna have to end this little eh, game here" he kisses Bruce a last time on the mouth before going out the balcony. Before Bruce can answer he was gone. Alfred opens the door.

"Master Bruce are you alright?" he helps Bruce get of the floor. Bruce stairs out the balcony.

"Alfred the Joker, his escaped from Arkham"


End file.
